What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/TV shows/Duck Trek: The Duck Generation
Duck Trek: The Duck Generation is an American television series created by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone, produced by Walt Disney Television Animation and Warner Bros. Animation. The series is a comic science fiction, featuring the fictional Looney Tunes characters as actors in metafictional roles, with various members of the Duck Family, consisting of Donald, Daffy, Daisy, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, among others as the main characters. The show debuted on Disney Channel and Cartoon Network in 2003 and ended in 2005. Plot Duck Trek Quak D. Duck and Duck Dodgers and the crew of the US Applepie explore space and have new adventures. Super Goof Super Goof and Bird Mite combat numerous super villains with help with the group C.A.R.R.O.T. Characters Duck Trek Heroes *Captain Quack D. Duck *Duck Dodgers *Juuey, Booey and Gluey *First Mate Danielle Quack *Money Quack *The Eager Young Space Cadet *Mr. Mouse *Plutonium Villains *Martian Commander X-9 *Commander K-9 *The Bunny *The She-Bunny *Ophachius Sam *Laser Kegged Peter *Pinkloid and the Overmind *Alien Host *Darth Fudd *Emperor Catatine Super Goof Heroes *Super Goof *Bird Mite *Clarabelle Lane *Bugs Bunny, agent of C.A.R.R.O.T. *C.A.R.R.O.T. Brain *Barnyard Dawg, agent of C.A.R.R.O.T. *Wille the Tech Guy Villains *The Alien *The Phantom Blot *Lex Fudd *Bunnzilla *Baddo, Zappo and Bot *Dr. Sam *Sylvester Octopussycat *Lola Bunny, agent of G.I.R.L.Y. *Magica De Spell *Bunnie and Claw *The Road Rager Voice actors Duck Trek * as Captain Quack D. Duck (Donald Duck) *Joe Alaskey as Duck Dodgers (Daffy Duck), Martian Commander X-9 (Marvin the Martian) and the Bunny (Bugs Bunny) *Russi Taylor as Juuey, Booey and Gluey (Huey, Dewey and Louie) and Alien Host (Minnie Mouse) *Tress MacNeille as First Mate Danielle Quack (Daisy Duck) * as Money Quack (Scrooge McDuck) *Bob Bergen as the Eager Young Space Cadet (Porky Pig) * as Mr. Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Bill Farmer as Plutonium (Pluto) *Frank Welker as Commander K-9 (K-9) *Kath Soucie as the She-Bunny (Lola Bunny) *Maurice LaMarche as Ophachius Sam (Yosemite Sam) and the Overmind (the Brain) *Jim Cummings as Laser Kegged Peter (Peg Leg Pete) *Rob Paulsen as Pinkloid (Pinky) *Billy West as Darth Fudd (Elmer Fudd) *Corey Burton as Emperor Catatine (Babbit) Super Goof *Bill Farmer as Super Goof (Goofy Goof) *Joe Alaskey as Bird Mite (Tweety Bird), Bugs Bunny, agent of C.A.R.R.O.T. (Bugs Bunny), Barnyard Dawg, agent of C.A.R.R.O.T., the Alien (Marvin the Martian) and Sylvester Octopussycat (Sylvester Pussycat) *April Winchell as Clarabelle Lane (Clarabelle Cow) * as the Phantom Blot *Billy West as Lex Fudd (Elmer Fudd) *TBD as Bunnzilla *Maurice LaMarche as Dr. Sam (Yosemite Sam) *Rob Paulsen as Baddo (Yakko Warner) *Jess Harnell as Zappo (Wakko Warner) *Tress MacNeille as Bot (Dot Warner) *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, agent of G.I.R.L.Y. (Lola Bunny) *June Foray as Magica De Spell Episodes /Episodes Trivia *Bunnzilla is the only original villain in the series. *It's the first time the Warners play villains. Also, it is also the first time the Brain is a hero. *The show parodies numerous media, including Superman, S.H.E.I.L.D., H.Y.D.R.A., Buck Rogers, Star Wars and Star Trek. Category:What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes Category:What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/TV shows Category:TV Shows